


A Harrowing Rest

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adventure, Crying from laughter, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Horses, Linhardt's horse is named Ceth, Napping, Partnership, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sheep, Slapstick, Treasure Hunting, yes this is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: While searching for treasure with Leonie, Linhardt takes a quick nap.Written for Fluffcember Day 7: "A journey"
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring & Leonie Pinelli, Linhardt von Hevring/Leonie Pinelli
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 5





	A Harrowing Rest

Leonie took a long breath of the fresh spring air as her horse slowed to a trot. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky to darken the lush green all around her. The sun, almost directly overhead, watched over her and the numerous fluffy sheep scattered across the plain as she headed back toward her drowsy partner-in-crime.

The orange-haired girl knew Linhardt wasn’t too thrilled to be dragged into _another_ treasure hunt, but it was his own fault for letting slip the legend of a valuable treasure that would pay back her debt to her village threefold. Besides, she already promised to split the gold from selling the treasure 50/50, so he would just have to deal.

She expected Linhardt wouldn’t have moved from where she left him last, underneath a huge oak tree producing the only shade for half-a-mile (mind you, the temperature was quite comfortable), and sure enough, she was correct. The green-haired man seemed to be dozing, spread-eagle across the grassy ground without any concern for a pillow, his own horse tethered to a low yet sturdy-looking branch. Leonie led her horse to a stop before calling out softly to her friend.

“Hey Liiiin….”

Linhardt groaned as he began to stir.

“Wanna wake up?”

He heaved a heavy sigh. “Not particularly.”

Leonie snorted. “Well, take your time,” she said, smiling to herself. “We’re ahead of schedule, surprisingly.” The adventurer dug into her saddlebag, pulling out the map Linhardt supplied to double-check the next leg of their journey. After folding up the map carefully and placing it back in the bag, she looked up to a most glorious sight.

A plump sheep had snuck up on the duo, and apparently decided Linhardt’s hair looked green and appetizing enough to graze. Linhardt, his eyes still stubbornly closed, had screwed up his face in annoyance.

“Alright, I’m getting up, no need to pull on my hair, Leonie.”

That comment, along with the sight of the fat sheep chewing on Linhardt’s long strands of hair, was too much for Leonie. She laughed hysterically, scrunching up her face and pointing at the ridiculous scene before her, throwing her head back so hard she fell off her horse and straight onto her back, her bow right beneath her. And still she laughed so hard, she was even crying now!

Once Linhardt realized what was actually happening and shooed the sheep away, he staggered up to Leonie’s thrashing body on the ground.

“Was that really so amusing?” he asked her, stifling a yawn as he looked down at her.

“Oh, goddess, yes…” Leonie giggled, rolling around feebly, “but now I’m crying from laughter… and from pain, owww.” She reached for Linhardt’s hand, clearly prompting him to help her up.

He obliged, pulling her up off the ground and into standing position. “Well, if the pain persists, you have me at your disposal.”

Leonie wiped at her eyes before mounting her horse once again, the last traces of laughter sputtering out of her chest. “Don’t I know it, partner,” she grinned. She held tight on her reins, looking over at Linhardt’s horse. “Aww, look at poor Ceth, she’s so lonely without her rider. Let’s get a move on!”

Linhardt gave Leonie a faint smile before turning back to his horse. “Yes ma’am.” 


End file.
